


The New World Revolution

by moviefan_92



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Comfort/Angst, Dark Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duelling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gossip, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Girls, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Princes & Princesses, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Friendship, School, Slow Romance, Storytelling, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: A two-part story. In part one, the Shadow Girls give a recap on the series in script format.In part two, Anthy returns to Ohtori Academy to free Utena. She leads her friends to where the dueling arena once stood and recreates it. After setting Utena free, Akio reappears to take the power of Dios so that he may bring the world revolution, but Utena isn’t about to let that happened. She and Akio have one final duel to decide the fate of the world.Adventure/Romance/Drama/Friendship/Angst/Fantasy/Hurt & Comfort/Supernatural. Pairings: Utena and Touga. Rated for violence.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Part 1: The Shadow Girls

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Howdy readers. For those of you, like me, that wanted more from the ending of 'Revolutionary Girl Utena', I present to you what happens afterwards. But before we get started, if you have seen the movie, this story has no connection to it. It's related to the series and has nothing to do with the movie, which was supposed to be a remake, in case you didn't know. Also, this is a two-part story. The first part features the Shadow Girls and their usual gossip. The second part is the actual story of what happens while this first part is basically a recap and explanation of events, and it's written in script format. The second part will be a lot different and will be an actual story. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 01/06/08 - 01/08/08 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996992/1/The-New-World-Revolution>_**

 

 

**" PART ONE: ** **THE SHADOW GIRLS "**

_**SHADOW GIRL 1** _ _: "Did you know? Did you know? Have you heard?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Heard what?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Why, the story of Revolutionary Girl Utena, of course."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Revolutionary Girl Utena? No, I haven't."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Of course you have. You just don't remember. Not many people do. She was the girl that always dressed in boys' clothes."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Dressed in boys' clothes? Why would she do that?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"She said that it made her feel closer to her prince. The prince that ended up betraying her. It happened exactly one year ago today. It's a tragic tale of love, friendship, and betrayal."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh, such stories move my heart. Tell me the story! Tell me the story!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Very well, I shall tell you the story of Utena Tenjou._ _Once upon a time, there was Prince Dios and his sister Anthy Himemiya. Dios was a noble prince that went around saving people, and winning the hearts of women."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh, be still my beating heart! Just hearing this story of the heroic prince has caused me to fall in love with him!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"_ _But then something terrible happened. The brave Prince Dios was dying."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"No, no! It cannot be! My prince cannot possibly die!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"It's true. Prince Dios was dying. But he did not. His sister managed to_ _save him by sacrificing herself. But her sacrifice doomed her to eternal suffering as the Rose Bride, which also resulted in her having no will of her own."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"How terrible!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"_ _It also affected Dios by splitting him into two beings. Dios, the person he originally was, was sealed within the Rose Gate, while the prince became known as Akio."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Akio? Akio Ohtori? The chairman of the school?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"The very same. He was indeed once Prince Dios. But_ _Akio was a corrupt person of who he once was. He once was a brave noble prince, but now he walks down a path of darkness. After he was split from Dios, he lost the power he once had. He wanted that power back, so he could revolutionize the world. Thus began the dueling for the Rose Bride."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh no, oh no! But if Akio gets back his power after being corrupted, the whole world will be at his mercer."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Terrible, isn't it?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But how would he get his power back?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"_ _He chose Duelists to fight for the Rose Bride. Whoever was engaged to her at the end, gains the power to revolutionize the world."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"How exciting! But where does this Utena girl come in?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"After a terrible accident,_ _Utena's parents died."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh no, how awful! She must have been so sad."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"She was. She even lost the will to live._ _But then Akio came across her. He managed to save her by showing her something eternal."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Something eternal? What is it? What is it? Whatever could it be?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"He showed her_ _Anthy's suffering as the Rose Bride. Anthy's suffering was meant to be eternal. According to Akio, only someone Anthy could truly believe in as her prince would be able to save her. He could not save her, since he was her brother, and therefore could not possibly be her prince."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"That is just awful! Poor Anthy must really have suffered."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"She did._ _Utena wanted to save her, since Akio claimed he could not. She said that she would become a prince and rescue Anthy from her eternal suffering. So Akio decided to give her a chance and gave her a ring, marking her as Duelist. He told her that if she kept her noble heart that the ring would one day lead her back here."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"And did it?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Of course it did. And that location was this very school. Utena unknowingly became_ _engaged to Anthy after defeating Kyouichi in a duel."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"You mean she defeated Kyouchi Saionji?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"On several occasions. And not just him, but all the members of the Student Council._

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"She beat them all? Miki Kaoru, Juri Arisugawa, and Touga Kiryuu?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Not just them, but Nanami Kiryuu, Ruka Tsuchiya, Souji Mikage, and several others as well."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Wow, that Utena is one great Duelist."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Yes, she was. And when_ _Akio saw that she was doing very well, he decided to seduce her so he would be able to control her when the time came."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"He seduced her? But doesn't he have a fiancée?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"He does, but Akio is an expert at manipulating people, and this was his method of manipulating Utena."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"That is so cruel!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Indeed it is._ _Touga knew of Akio's plan, and tried to help Utena. The only way he could was to defeat her and claim the Rose Bride, or else she would fall into Akio's hands."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But why would Touga want to help Utena? Isn't he good friends with Akio? Wouldn't he want things to go the way Akio wanted?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Normally, yes, but Utena had a big impact on him. In fact, he fell in love with her."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"No way! No way! You're kidding! Touga Kiryuu, the school playboy and president of the Student Council, had fallen in love?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Deeply and truly. After Utena defeated him, he warned her to stay away from Akio. But Utena wouldn't listen. She thought he was trying to trick her. She knew of Touga's feelings for her, and thought he was trying to keep her to himself. Akio had played his part well, and Utena could not stay away from him."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Poor Utena. Being played by the one who stole her heart, not believing the one whose heart she stole."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"It's sad, but true. And now that Utena had gained the power to revolutionize the world, everything began falling into place._ _Anthy, knew what was going to happen to Utena. She knew that Utena was falling right into Akio's clutches. She tried to stop it by killing herself, because she had been using Utena all along to help her brother. She felt guilty and tried to end it, but Utena stopped her. She would not let Anthy kill herself, no matter how much Anthy begged to die."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But why would she kill herself?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Because if there is no Rose Bride, there can be no world revolution. And if there was no revolution, then Akio would no longer have use for Utena, so she would be freed from his plans. But Anthy did not die, and so the time for the new world revolution approached."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh no, I'm scared!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"_ _When the time came for Utena to revolutionize the world, Akio came to her, revealing that he was End of the World, the one behind everything that was happening. This was when his method of seducing her comes in. His plan had been to make her fall in love with him so he could control her, since it was her that had the power to revolutionize the world. It was a trick all along. The castle and promise for eternity was just a deception that Akio had promised all the Duelists to get them to want to claim the Rose Bride. He promised Utena an eternity of happiness with him in the castle. Had Utena given in to his deception and allowed him to control her, Akio would have used her power to bring the new world revolution as his own."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Oh no, how awful! What a cruel, cruel person!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Don't worry, Utena'_ _s goal was to save Anthy from her pain as the Rose Bride, not to gain eternity and the power to revolutionize the world. When she found out that accepting Akio's phony promise of eternal love and happiness would not free Anthy from her suffering, she turned him down."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Good for her! Take that evil chairman! Your trick didn't work!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Yes, and s_ _ince his plan of seduction had failed and he could no longer control Utena, his only choice was to defeat her and forcibly take her power to revolutionize the world, which was contained in the power of the sword he pulled from her chest."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But Utena beat him, right? She won the duel, didn't she?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"…No, she didn't. One of the curses of being the Rose Bride was to have no will of your own. Akio made_ _Anthy stab Utena."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"She stabbed her?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"She stabbed her. And while she was down, Akio took Utena's sword and attempted to open the Rose Gate, which contained the power of Dios within it._ _Had he achieved this power, he would have been able to revolutionize the world._ _And when he attempted to get this power, a million swords of hatred appeared. Anthy absorbed this hatred, which was the cause of her pain."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"She felt the blades of a million swords? How awful. Didn't her brother help her?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"No, he only wanted power. He said that she was doing this of her own free will."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But he was her brother. It is only natural for a sister to help her brother."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Yes, and Anthy was suffering for it._ _Suffering so Akio could reclaim his power. But not even Utena's sword could open the Rose Gate."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"It couldn't? Why not?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Who knows? But when Utena tried to open the Rose Gate, it opened for her._ _Perhaps it was Utena herself that had the power to open the gate, and not her sword."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"I suppose that makes sense. What happened next?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Dios himself appeared to Utena._ _According to him, whoever had his power had the power to make miracles happen. Utena's goal was to free Anthy from her suffering. And that power was an arm-length away."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Did she get the power? Tell me she got the power!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"I wish I could, but I can't._ _Utena was unable to reach that power. When she failed, the swords of hatred struck her and the dueling arena vanished, taking Utena with it."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"NOOOOOO! Utena's gone? It just can't be true!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"It is. And_ _with Utena gone from this world, Akio had to start all over again with the dueling."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"He doesn't give up, does he?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"No, he doesn't._ _But this time Anthy did not go along with him. And without the Rose Bride, Akio's plans of gaining his original powers were stopped."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Yay! That's good. But wait, I thought that the Rose Bride had no free will. How could she defy her brother?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Yes, it was a shock. As it turns out, Utena was unable to gain the power of Dios, but she did manage to free Anthy."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Well, that's good. But now Utena is the one in need of rescuing."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Yes, and that is why Anthy left the school. She has gone to find her_ _."_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"Do you think she will?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"We may never know."_

_A third Shadow Girl enters the room._

_**SHADOW GIRL 3:** _ _"Extra! Extra! Extra! The chairman's sister has returned! After being away for a year, she has returned! She says that the time has come to free Utena!"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 1:** _ _"Did you hear? Did you hear? Utena is going to be freed?"_

_**SHADOW GIRL 2:** _ _"But what's going to happen once she's freed?"_

_**SHADOW GIRLS:** _ _"Do you know? Do you know?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, that ends the Shadow Girls' gossip. They always cracked me up in the show. Did I do a good job with them? Just so you know, the rest of the story won't be like this, nor will it be in script format. This chapter was mostly just a recap and explanation for the show, since so many people seemed confused by it. Please leave me your opinions and stay tuned for the second part.)


	2. Part 2: The New World Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The second part is here. I'm actually surprised I was able to write it so fast, but once I started, I just couldn't stop. I also added a song at the end for you all to enjoy. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**" PART TWO: ** **THE NEW WORLD REVOLUTION "**

For a full year, Anthy had searched for her long lost friend, Utena Tenjou. After she had disappeared, Anthy had become determine to save her friend, just as Utena had saved her. And after all that time, her journey led her back here, to the very place of Utena's disappearance. She should have seen it coming. Why wouldn't Utena reappear in any other place besides the one she disappeared in?

"Are you ready to see Miss Utena again, Chu-Chu?" she asked.

"Chu!"

Anthy chuckled. "Then lets go."

And for the first time in a year, she entered the Ohtori Academy. She knew where she had to go. To the place this all started. The dueling arena. The only problem was that there was no longer an arena. But that problem could be fixed. Anthy had the power; she was a witch after all.

"So, you're back." Came a snobby, yet familiar voice.

Anthy stopped and turned to the speaker. Regardless of the person's rude tone, she gave her a smile. "Miss Nanami, hello. Long time no see."

Nanami sighed. "I knew you would come back eventually. It was only a matter of time. And to tell you the truth, things have gotten rather dull around here without you."

"Why Nanami, are you saying that you actually missed Anthy?"

Nanami jumped as the president of the Student Council came up behind her. "Big Brother!" she cried. "Of course not! I just missed the good old days. You know, the duels and everything."

Touga chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure." He turned to Anthy and gave her a smile. "It is good to see you again. It's been awhile."

Anthy nodded. "Yes, it has. I came back to save Miss Utena."

Both Touga and Nanami gasped. "You know how to save her?" asked Touga.

Anthy nodded. "Yes. We have to return to the place she disappeared from."

Nanami put her hands on her hips. "How would you know that?"

Anthy gave her a sad smile. "Because I was once the Rose Bride. I have the power to bring her back."

Nanami pointed an accusing finger at her. "How do we know that we can trust you? It was because of you and your brother that all of this happened!"

"Nanami!" Touga snapped. "That's enough."

Anthy frowned. "No, she's right. This is because of me. Which is why I'm going to set things right. I am going to get Miss Utena back."

Touga stepped forward. "I shall accompany you."

"The I shall come too!" Nanami declared, quick to involve herself in anything her brother did.

Anthy smiled. "Thank you."

And for the first time in a year, they walked the path that led to the dueling arena. And as they came upon their destination, they were greeted the other three members of the Student Council, along with Wakaba Shinoharu and Mitsuru Tsuwabaki.

"Anthy!" Wakaba shouted, running over to the former Rose Bride. "Is it true? Do you know how to free my Utena? Do it! Do it now!"

"Uh..."

"Wakaba, if Anthy does indeed know how to bring Utena back, I am sure she will do it as soon as possible." Said Juri.

Anthy nodded. "Yes, I will do so right now."

"Won't you need this?" asked Miki, holding up a Rose Crest ring.

Anthy shook her head. "No," she reached into her pocket and took a ring of her own, "I have my own."

She placed the ring on her finger and reached for the door. It opened, but there was nothing beyond it. Just darkness.

"There's… nothing here." said Mitsuru.

"Nor was there anything in the beginning." Anthy replied. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "What power lies within me, come forth and bring the new world revolution!"

A beam of light burst from her chest, going into the darkness. It lit the way for them, leaving behind a road of light for them to walk on.

"Follow me, if you wish." She said, and fearlessly stepped onto the road.

Touga was the next to follow, bring Nanami with him, who was grasping his shoulder tightly. And of course, if Nanami was going in, so was Mitsuru. The others followed soon after. Once all of them were inside, the door slammed shut.

Nanami screamed in fright clinging tightly to her brother. "Touga, I'm scared!"

"Nanami, you're cutting off my blood circulation." He replied, trying to free himself from her grasp.

Mitsuru jumped at opportunity to be a brother to Nanami. "You can cling to me, Miss Nanami." He said.

Nanami ignored him. "Himemiya, you better know what your doing."

"I'm sure she does." Said Miki. "I'm confident in Anthy's abilities."

Juri smirked. "Still in love with her, huh?" she muttered. "Well now you don't need to worry about competing with Kyouchi now that he's with Wakaba."

Miki looked embarrassed. "Uh, well… I…"

Juri snickered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you. We should be focusing on saving Utena."

They continued on in silence until Anthy stopped suddenly, causing the others to crash into her, and the light flickered out of existence, leaving them in the dark.

"W-What is this?" cried Nanami. "What are you doing, Himemiya?"

Anthy wasn't intimidated by Nanami's harsh tone. "Please be quiet."

She placed her hands over her heart again and light erupted around them. When the light cleared, they were on a platform covered in red roses. The platform began moving up. The higher it went, the more of the dueling arena appeared until finally they reached the top. The castle hung over them, just as it always did. And just below it, was a giant ball of swords.

"What is that?" cried Kyouchi, referring to the ball of swords.

"It's Miss Utena." Anthy replied sadly.

"Chu."

"You're kidding!" cried Wakaba. "Utena is in  _there?"_

Frowning, Anthy nodded. "Yes, she has been all this time."

She reached upward and the ball of swords slowly descended until it reached the dueling arena. Anthy rested her hand on the hilt of one of the swords, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Miss Utena." She whispered. "You've been feeling the pain that was meant for me. I don't know how you can ever forgive me, nor do I expect you to." She hung her head as tears fell. "But… but…" A determine look came over her face. "But I will set everything right, right now!"

Light engulfed her and her clothes changed to the dress of the Rose Bride.

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!"

Her chest glowed brightly as the Sword of Dios burst out of her. Anthy seized the end and pulled it out. She held it before her and kissed the end. The sword began to glow bright red as the power of the Rose Bride filled it.

"Utena Tenjou!" Anthy cried. "Come forth now, and bring the world revolution!"

She swung the sword, and a blast of light flew out of the blade. The million swords of hatred scattered, leaving the tortured figure of a pink haired girl in boys' clothes hanging in the air on metal spikes. The spikes shattered like glass and Utena slowly floated down from the sky.

Anthy dropped to her knees, exhausted from using so much power, as the Sword of Dios vanished. Touga rushed forward and allowed Utena to float into his arms.

"Utena." He whispered.

"Utena!" cried Wakaba, rushing to her friend. "Utena! Utena! Get up! Get up! UTENA!"

She began shaking the unconscious girl. Touga grabbed her arm. "Stop! That's not helping."

Wakaba looked worriedly at her friend. She turned to Anthy and began shaking  _her._  "What's wrong with her? Is she gonna be ok? Tell me she'll be ok?"

Anthy opened her mouth to answer, but another person spoke.

"Wa…ka…ba…?"

Everyone gasped and turned to the girl in Touga's arms. Wakaba let go of Anthy and rushed over to her friend. "Utena? Utena!"

Slowly, Utena's blue eyes flickered open as she looked at her friend. "Wakaba?" She looked at the person holding her. "Touga?" She noticed the others. "Anthy? Chu-Chu? Nanami? Kyouchi? Juri? Miki? Mitsuru? You're all here? But how?"

"We came to rescue you?" said Touga. "But it was Anthy that did all the work."

"Anthy." Utena muttered, looking at the Rose Bride. She forced herself up.

"Utena, are you all right to move?" asked Touga worriedly.

"If you're not, tell me now, because I want to hug you!" cried Wakaba.

Utena ignored them as she stumbled over to the Rose Bride. "Anthy."

Anthy wasn't even looking at her. She kept her head down and wept.

"Anthy, why are you crying?" Utena asked.

Anthy's clenched her fists. "Miss Utena, how can you even stand to look at me?"

Utena looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be able to stand to look at you?"

"Because… because I betrayed you. After everything you did for me, I betrayed you. I  _stabbed_  you. Yet… yet you still risked your life to help me. And even after all that, you were forced to feel the pain of a million swords." She looked up at her, eyes red from crying. "You must hate me."

Utena looked shocked. "Anthy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're one of my very best friends."

Anthy looked down. "Your friend? Am I really?"

Utena bent down and pulled Anthy to her feet. "Yes, you are. And I forgive."

Anthy's eyes widened. More tears began to flow down her cheeks, but these were tears of happiness. "Thank you, Miss Utena. Thank you."

Utena smiled and embraced her friend. The others smiled as the two held each other. But the happy reunion was soon interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. From out of the shadows stepped Akio Ohtori, the one known as End of the World.

"Well done, Anthy, well done." He said. "You managed to bring her back to this world. I'm impressed." He looked from his sister to Utena. "And now the time has come to revolutionize the world."

Utena glared at the man who had used and manipulated her. "Akio, what are you doing here?"

Akio chuckled. "Now what kind of greeting is that?"

"The only kind someone like you deserves!" Utena snapped. "Now answer the question. What are you doing here?"

Akio smirked. "I would have thought that was clear. I have come for you."

Utena's eyes narrowed. "Do you really expect me to fall for that again?"

Akio cocked his head to the side. "Fall for what? I have no more tricks. You got what you wanted, didn't you? You freed Anthy from her torment. Now it is time to fulfill your destiny."

"Don't you go near her!" shouted Juri.

Utena smirked. "It's fine, Juri. I'll handle this." She turned to the Rose Bride. "Anthy, the sword."

Anthy nodded and pulled the sword from Utena's chest.

"Grant us the power to bring the world revolution!"

Akio's eyes shined with excitement. "That's it." He whispered.

Anthy handed the sword to Utena, who held it up in all its glory. "This is all you wanted, isn't it? Power, that's all you ever wanted."

Akio grinned. "This is a win-win situation. Yes, I want the power to revolutionize the world. You wanted to free my sister from the torment of being the Rose Bride. And I'm sure Anthy wants her prince back."

Anthy frowned. "You… are not my prince."

Utena rested a comforting hand on Anthy's shoulder as she continued glaring at Akio. "This is about more than what people want. If you gain the power to revolutionize the world, it can be safely assumed that things will not turn out well. So, Akio, I will not give you the power to revolutionize the world!"

Akio growled. "I see. And this is your final decision."

Utena nodded. "It is."

The chairman sighed. "Then we are right back where we started. If you will not give me the power I desire, I will just have to take it from you." He turned to his sister. "Anthy, prepare the duel! This shall be the final battle!"

"I accept your challenge." Utena declared.

"But Utena, you're not well enough yet!" Wakaba cried.

"She's right." Miki agreed. "You just came back. You should regain your strength."

"There will be no regaining strength." Said Akio. "You will fight me here and now, or you will forfeit the match."

"I will not forfeit!" snapped Utena. "I will not allow the power to revolutionize the world fall into the hands of a monster like you."

Touga stepped up beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Then let me fight in your place."

Utena turned to him and gave him a smile. "Touga, you know that it has to be me, since I am the one engaged to the Rose Bride." She gave Akio a dirty look. "I should have listened to you earlier, when you told me to stay away from him, but I didn't believe you. I allowed him to deceive me."

"He deceived us all." Touga replied.

Utena nodded. "Yes, but no more. I will end this once and for all."

And so she found herself on the other side of the dueling arena, facing the man she once loved. Anthy approached her and placed a pink rose on her chest. Then she approached her brother and placed a black rose on his.

"Aren't you going to wish your brother luck, Anthy?" he asked.

Anthy looked up at him with sad eyes. "My brother died the moment he became you. It just took me until now to realize it. This is the last thing I will ever do for you."

She placed her hand on his chest and pulled out his sword, a black sword with a rose red blade. She handed it to him and went to go stand by Utena. Akio looked at them, with the smallest bit of sadness in his eyes.

"So, this is your decision?"

Anthy nodded. "It is."

"I see…" He reached up and wiped away a single tear. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with the deepest loathing. "Very well. Then lets end this!"

The bells rang, signaling the beginning of the duel.

Utena and Akio charged at each other, swords clashing together as they fought the duel that would decide who would revolutionize the world. As they continued their dance of death, the markings of the 100 dead students appeared on the floor as copies of Akio's car burst out of the ground. The spectators could do nothing but watch as the battle for the future played out.

"So, it's come to this again." said Akio, as he crossed blades with Utena. "You and me, fighting over the power of Dios."

"No, it's not that." Utena replied. "I care nothing for that power."

Akio smirked, swinging his sword, and nearly hitting Utena. "You should have just accepted my proposal and stood by my side."

Utena made an attempt to hit his rose, but missed. "I will  _never_  stand by your side! You disgust me!"

"Really?" Akio sounded amused. "You loved me once. Don't you remember the night of passion we shared?"

Utena's eyes burned with cold fury. "It makes me sick to think that you touched me! And I never loved  _you!_  I loved an illusion, a person who didn't exist! The man I fell in love with was not real! He was just a DECEPTION!"

She dove for his rose, nearly hitting it, but Akio dodged at the last moment. "Don't take it so personal. You act like you're the only person who has ever been scammed. Do you know how many times I pulled the same trick on other people? Do you know how many hearts I've fooled and broken?" He moved past Utena, slicing through the air. A few strands of Utena's pink hair fell away as he cut through it. "Hundreds, my dear! The human heart is so easily manipulated."

Now at a safe distance, Utena paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Do you even have a heart, or did you lose it when you lost the power of Dios? How dare you play with people's emotions. They're not tools!"

"But they are." Akio told her. "If only you could see what I see. I spent many years protecting people. And after all that, I realized that all I was protecting was a flawed world. With the power of Dios, I will bring forth a new revolution. You know that the real is a cruel place. With the power to revolutionize it, I can change all that."

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Miki. "Remember how he manipulated you last time."

"He can't be trusted!" agreed Touga. Akio was tempting her again, and he knew it. Akio had done the same to him. "He'll say anything to get what he wants. His voice is a more powerful than his sword, but everything he says is a lie! They're all lies!"

Akio laughed. "Are they? Are they lies? Tell me, Utena, when you lost your parents, did the world not show you how cruel it really was? Was the fantasy world I showed and offered you not better than reality? Look me in the eye and tell me that the real world is not cruel."

"Ignore him, Utena!" cried Juri. "He feeding you lies."

A tear fell.

"No… he's not." Said Utena, letting another tear fall. "He's right. This world is flawed."

"Utena…" Wakaba whispered.

"I have seen how flawed it is." Utena continued. "I've felt the pain this world has caused and seen it affect others in the same way. Reality is a cruel thing."

Akio smiled. "It is."

"But… but there is much good in the world too. Reality can be cruel at times, but the illusion of eternity can never beat the real thing. As hard as things get, we make our own miracles. And no matter how bad things are," she stood up straight, looking determine, "I know one thing for sure," she faced Akio, glaring at him defiantly, "the world will be far worse in your hands! So no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will never hand over to you the power to revolutionize the world."

Akio gripped his sword so tightly that the metal dug into his skin. "You're a fool, you know that?"

Utena managed to smile. "Yes, I am. If I wasn't, I would never have let you seduce me, I would have listened to Touga when he told me to stay away from you, I would have never held onto the foolish fantasy of a bogus prince on a white horse and the promise of eternity." She held up her sword and took a fighting stance. "Now then, I believe we have a duel to finish."

"Then lets finish this." said Akio, and he charged at her.

Sparks flew as the blades struck. Each Duelist was giving it their all, each for a different reason. But as the duel progressed, it became apparent that Utena had not yet completely recovered. Akio knew this and used it to his advantage.

"You're slowing down, Utena." He said smugly. "How much longer can you last?"

"As long as it takes." Utena insisted.

She swung at the rose on his chest, but Akio jumped backwards, doing a flip in the air and landing several feet away. He pointed his sword at her, but remained where he was.

"That may not be that much longer." He said.

The cars sticking out of the ground suddenly sprang to life and pulled themselves out of the ground. They began circling around the dueling arena like a herd of stampeding wildebeest. Utena remained where she was, eyeing the circling cars carefully.

"What tricks are you up to now?" she demanded.

Akio smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

One of the cars suddenly broke away from the others and sped towards Utena. She jumped to the side and the vehicle sped past her, crashing into the circling cars and causing a pileup.

Utena flinched as pieces of glass and metal flew everywhere, including all over her. While she was distracted, Akio charged. He caught her off guard and knocked the sword out of her hands. It landing several feet away from them.

"This duel is over!" he declared, getting ready to finish Utena off.

Much to his surprise, someone grabbed his arm, holding him back from striking the rose on Utena's chest. Akio turned to the one who had dared to interfere with his victory and was surprised to see that the one that had stopped him was Touga.

"Touga?"

"I won't let you." Touga declared. "You've gone too far. I let you control me before, but no more."

Akio got over his shock. "This is unlike you, Touga. I may have deceived you before, that's true, but the power I promised is still within our grasp."

Touga did not release him. "There are more important things."

Akio looked surprised, but then he smirked. "I see. You really love her that much." He started laughing. "But you will not stop me from revolutionizing this world."

He spun around, burrowing his fist in Touga's gut.

"Big Brother!" cried Nanami.

Touga had not been expecting the blow and he went down. Akio glared down at his former partner in crime.

"For the friendship we once shared, I will spare you." he said. "But interfere again, and I will show no mercy."

"He won't." said Utena, holding up her sword, having retrieved it while Akio was distracted. "None of them will." She turned to her friends. "Do, you hear me? All of you stay out of this. This is between him and me." She looked at Touga and gave him a smile. "I thank you for your help, but this is something that I must do on my own. I'm sorry for not listening to your warnings. I should have believed you. But I made the mistake of playing into his hands, and now I have to fix my mistake. And I will fix it. I will not lose to him!"

At her words of determination, a bright light flashed outward, originating from Anthy's chest. The Sword of Dios burst from her chest again, without her summoning it this time. It flew across the dueling arena and crossed blades with Utena's sword. There was a flash of light as the two swords became one.

"What is this?" gasped Akio.

"This," cried Utena, holding up the new sword, "is the power of Dios! Now, grant me the power bring the world revolution!"

She charged at Akio, practically flying at him. Akio blocked the blow, but just barely, and he was nearly knocked off his feet in the process. Utena's strength and speed had increased tenfold. The others gasped as they looked in awe at Utena's new power. Even Akio was overwhelmed as Utena forced him to retreat.

"What's wrong, Akio?" Utena asked, as she continued her assault. "Isn't this the power you desire? Well, take it!"

She lunged for his rose. Akio jumped away from her, landing several feet away. But Utena was at him again, flying through the air as she seemed to be pulled along by her sword.

Akio growled and charged at her as they went in for one final assault. Both their movements were a blur to the spectators as the two Duelists crossed paths.

They both stopped simultaneously, standing with their backs to each other. Black rose petals blew in the wind as the flower on Akio's chest fell away.

The bells rang, signaling the end of the duel.

Utena dropped her fighter stance, smiling in her victory. "That's it then. You've lost. The duel is over. The power to revolutionize the world will never be yours. You used every dirty trick in the book, and you still failed." She turned away and began walking over to her friends. "It's over now."

Akio's grip on his sword tightened. He wasn't done yet. Rose or no rose, this battle was still on. "No, this is far from over!"

He charged at Utena while her back was turned, planning to strike her from behind. Before her friends could cry out a warning, Utena spun around, swinging her sword. She knocked the sword out of Akio's hand, sending it flying to the other side of the arena.

"You have no honor." She said, glaring at the shocked Akio. "Even when you lose, you can't accept defeat. There is truly nothing left of the prince you once were within you." She sighed and began walking away again. "That is why you will never have the power you once had."

Akio dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with cold fury. It couldn't be. The power of Dios belonged to him. Him, and nobody else. It was his power. And he would have it.

"You're wrong." He whispered, his voice sounding on the edge of insanity. "The power will be mine."

A sound of thunder echoed through the arena. The Utena's friends gasped in horror as Utena froze, the gunshot wound in her chest spilling blood on the arena floor. Akio stood behind her, holding a smoking revolver, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"You are a fool." He said. "I told you before, I am not a Duelist. This is not a game to me. I will resort to any means to get the power of Dios."

The sword fell from Utena's hand and she collapsed. She  _had_  been a fool. She should have known better than to turn her back on Akio. She should have expected him to do something like this. Last time he had made Anthy stab her. She should have known that he had some trick up his sleeve.

Akio bet down and took Utena's sword as her friends ran over to her.

"Utena! Utena!" Wakaba cried.

"Don't you dare die!" Juri shouted.

"Just hang in there, we'll get you help." Said Miki.

"You can survive something like this." Kyouchi insisted, though he still looked worried.

Utena moaned in pain, but this was nothing compared to what she felt for the past year from the swords of hatred. "No… leave me… Just stop… Akio…"

The chairman laughed. "Stop me? I'm afraid it's too late for that." He held up Utena's sword. "I already have the Sword of Revolution, and once she's gone, the power will be mine."

Touga's fingernails were digging into his palm so deeply that he was drawing blood. His eyes burned with hatred as he glared at the man he had once called his friend. "You… bastard." He growled.

He made a move towards the chairman, but someone beat him. Anthy had rushed towards her brother and slapped him across the face with all the strength she could muster. Akio's head snapped to the side as a fine red handprint appeared on his cheek. He looked surprised that his sister had struck him. The fact that she had done so hurt him more than the actual slap.

"Anthy?"

"How dare you harm Miss Utena!" she shouted. "You truly are a monster! You care for nothing except power! You'll sacrifice anything and anyone to get what you want!"

Akio's eyes narrowed as he held Utena's sword. "I have what I want." He looked down at the dying Utena. "Or I will in a few moments."

Anthy shook her head. "Not as long as I am here."

She placed her hands over her chest and leaned back. A beam of light burst from her body, heading for the floating castle. It struck the highest tower and the castle began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Akio demanded.

The tower the beam of light had touched blew open and a loan figure floated down. Just as he had countless of times, Dios was coming to help the one destined to revolutionize the world. Only this time he was here in body, and not just spirit.

"D-Dios." Akio gasped.

The true prince glanced at his other half before turning to the dying Utena. "A heart as noble as yours is meant for a purpose greater than this." He placed his hand over Utena's wound. "It was you that was given the power to revolutionize the world, and it is you that shall keep that power. You've earned it."

Utena's chest began to glow under Dios' touch. When the light faded, her wound was gone. Slowly Utena opened her eyes, staring at her savior.

"Dios?" she whispered.

"UTENA!" Wakaba cried, embracing her friend. "We thought we lost you, again!"

"How is this possible?" asked Mitsuru.

Dios gave the boy a smile. "I have the ability to perform miracles. The one who gains the ability to revolutionize the world shall gains my powers."

"That person is me." Said Akio. "I defeated her, I have the power."

"Do you?" asked Dios. "Because according to what I saw, she defeated you."

"The power is mine!" Akio cried. "It was mine to begin with, and it should be mine now!"

"It  _was_  your power." Dios corrected. "But you've corrupted your purpose, which is why I have not returned to you the power you once had. And as Anthy said, you chose to walk this path."

"The power is MINE!" Akio repeated.

Dios held out his hand. Utena's sword flew out of Akio's grasp and into Dios' open hand. With a flick of his wrist, Dios made Akio's sword fly across the arena, over to Akio.

"If you so truly deserve the power you speak of, then you will have to fight for it." Said Dios. "Take up your sword and claim what you say is yours."

Akio glared at his other half, but he took his sword all the same. "Very well, I shall kill her and take what is mine!"

He lunged at Utena, but Dios moved in his path and blocked the attack. The second part of the battle that would decide the future had begun. But this battle was different from the others. This time, Akio's target was Utena herself, and Dios himself was his opponent. This was the ultimate battle of good and evil, light and dark, two halves of one being fighting each other for the fate of the world.

"Is what I'm doing really so wrong?" asked Akio, as he continued to fight with the person he once was.

"If you need to ask that, then you have no right to my power." Said Dios.

"You just don't understand!" Akio cried. "I am End of the World. I know the harsh truth of reality. You are stuck in the fantasy world I was in before we split. You're fighting to preserve the past."

"No, I am fighting to save the future."

"The future, or her?"

"Both."

Dios lunged, but Akio jumped out of the way. Now that he had some distance between them, he turned his attention on Utena, raising the gun.

"You're efforts are futile." He declared.

Dios' eyes widened as he realized what Akio was about to do. Moving almost too fast for the human eye, he lashed out at Akio, knocking the revolver from his hands. The gun went off, but the bullet missed its target.

"There will be no more of that." Said Dios. "You are going to fight fairly for once." He turned to the others. "Leave now, while you still have a chance."

"But Dios-" Utena cried.

"No buts." He interrupted. "You did your duty, now it's time for me to do mine."

Anthy grabbed Utena's hand. "He's right. You're in danger here, Miss Utena. We must go."

"Nobody is going anywhere!" Akio cried.

He charged at them, abandoning the duel as he made an attempt on Utena's life. The others moved in front of her, shielding her from Akio's assault.

"Get out of the way, or you'll die too!" Akio shouted. The others didn't move, much to Akio's frustration. "Fine then, die with her!"

"CHU!"

Akio's vision was unexpectedly blocked by Chu-Chu, having thrown himself at the madman and clinging to his face.

"Chu-Chu!" cried Anthy.

"You little rat, get off!" Akio cried.

He ripped the little creature off his face and threw him aside. He turned back to the others, ready to go in for the kill. He had the sword, they were weaponless. He could do this!

But those few seconds that Chu-Chu had bought them was enough time for Dios to come up behind him and plunge his sword into his other half's back. Akio froze, looking at the blade sticking out of his chest.

"This… this…" He looked at his sister. "This is… the pain… you endured… for so long…"

Dios pulled his sword free. No longer being held up, Akio began stumbling. He reached out for his sister, slowly walking towards her.

"Anthy… Anthy…"

Closing her eyes, Anthy stepped away from him. Akio stumbled right past her and the others, continuing forward until he reached the end of the dueling arena. He held onto the edge, using it to support himself as he tried to catch his breath.

"The power… of Dios… was meant to be… to be… mine."

He turned around, leaning against the ledge as he looked up at the castle. He lifted his hand up to it, as if he was trying to grab something.

"Perhaps… I was… the fool…"

He fell backwards, going over the arena wall, and falling into the seemingly never-ending darkness. Anthy looked away as her brother fell. She couldn't watch that. No matter what he had become, he was still her brother.

"Anthy?" said Utena softly. "I'm sorry."

Anthy wiped away the uncontrollable tears. "No, don't be, Miss Utena. What I said was true. My real brother died long before today. Besides, it's ok now. I may have lost a brother," she looked at Utena, "but now I have a sister."

Utena's eyes widened as Anthy embraced her. "Anthy…"

Her arms circled around the former Rose Bride. Yes, everything would be ok now. Anthy was finally free. Free from her curse, free from her pain, and free from her brother.

"Utena."

It was Dios who spoke. He voice was filled with pain, and he was down on one knee, using Utena's sword to help him stay up.

Utena and Anthy broke their embrace. "Dios? What's wrong?"

The prince stood up. When he turned to them, they saw that he had a wound in his chest, the same place he had stabbed Akio in.

"He's bleeding!" cried Mitsuru.

"But Akio didn't land a single blow." Said Juri.

Dios managed to smile. "No, I did this. Akio and I were once one person. With him gone, I'm dying now too."

"You can't!" cried Utena.

Dios limbed towards her. "Yes, I can. I knew this would happen too. Please, don't feel bad though. I was prepared for it. For me, death will be sweet relief compared to my imprisonment. But before I go," he held out Utena's sword for her to take, "I give you all my power."

Utena gasped. "Me?"

"Of course you. It was you that made it to the end, and proved yourself worthy of my powers. If anyone is meant to revolutionize the world, it's you."

Slowly Utena reached out and took the sword. It felt different from before. Grasping this weapon made her feel powerful, like she could perform miracles.

"I know that the world is in good hands." Said Dios.

And he collapsed, passing on from this world, following his other half in death. And he had absolutely no regrets about his decision.

After what truly seemed like an eternity, Utena looked away from Dios' lifeless body at the sword in her hands. If what Dios said was true, then she now had the power to bring the world revolution.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Nanami.

Utena jumped at the unexpected question. "W-What do you mean?"

Nanami sighed. "Still dense. You have the power to bring the world revolution! So, what are you going to do?"

"How can you think of that now?" Utena cried in disbelief.

Nanami shrugged. "He gave you the power, and he told us not to mourn him. Remember, he said that death will be a relief for him compared to his imprisonment. I suggest we take his advice. So lets just end this stupid world revolution thing."

Utena's mouth dropped open. Part of her couldn't believe how insensitive Nanami was, but another part of knew that she shouldn't expect anything less from the school snob.

She looked back at the sword in her hand and sighed. "It's really not a hard decision to make." She said. "I never wanted the power to revolutionize the world. And truthfully, I don't think any one person should have that power. The world belongs to all of us. If there will be a revolution, then we will all make it happen. But it will not be done by me alone!"

She tossed the sword away. It landed point first in the ground. The sword began to glow brightly as it seemed to sink into the arena floor. From there, the light began to consume everything, causing everything within it to disappear.

"What's that?" cried Wakaba. "What's happening?"

"Miss Utena threw away the power of Dios, so everything is going away." Said Anthy.

The light grew in intensity as it engulfed everything. They were all blinded from the brightness, as the light became too strong for them to open their eyes. Then it was gone. The blinding light flickered out of existence. And when they opened their eyes, there was nothing left. The castle, the dueling arena, the stairway, all of it was gone. In its place was a large crater where everything once stood.

"Is it… over?" asked Nanami, clinging to her brother.

"I don't know." Touga replied. He turned to the only person who would know for sure. "Anthy, is it over?"

Anthy, no longer in the Rose Bride dress, placed her hand over her heart. The power she had always felt within her was gone.

"Yes, it's over."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Even though it's been three weeks since then, it feels like it happened just yesterday." Said Utena, looking at the large crater that had once led to the dueling arena.

"There are some things that are eternal, Miss Utena." Said Anthy. "Our most precious memories will last forever if we hold onto them."

Utena sighed. "Anthy, how many times have I told you to drop the 'Miss'. It's very annoying."

Anthy chuckled. "I sorry, Miss Utena, it's just out of habit."

"Well, I'm going to break you of that habit if it's the last thing I do!" Utena declared.

"You're so funny, Miss Utena."

She sighed again. "This isn't going to be easy. Old habits can be hard to break. After all," she looked down at her clothes, "I'm proof of that since I still dressing like a boy."

"But that's one of the many qualities about you that fascinates me." Came another voice. Utena and Anthy turned to the newcomer. Touga stepped out of the shadows.

"Touga?" said Utena.

"Good evening, Mr. President." Said Anthy. She turned to Utena and plucked Chu-Chu off her head. "We'll leave you two alone."

Utena gave Anthy a startled look. "W-What? Anthy!"

"Behave, you two." Said the former Rose Bride, smiling at Utena's discomfort.

Touga waited until they were completely alone before speaking. "I thought I would find you here."

Utena looked away. "W-Why would you think that?"

"Because this place has many memories." Touga explained. "For both of us."

"Yeah." Utena agreed. "How many times did we duel again? I can't remember. But you were the only one that beat me."

Touga sighed. "But I had to resort to cheap tricks to do so. I wouldn't have been able to defeat you otherwise. I assume that's why you didn't believe me when I told you to stay away from Akio."

Utena chuckled. "Pretty much. Had you been more sincere, I might have at least listened to why you wanted me to stay away from him. But after you confessed your feelings to me, I thought that you were just telling me to stay away from him because you wanted me for yourself."

Touga cocked his head to the side. "How was I not being sincere?"

Utena rolled her eyes. "By saying that I had to be your woman if you beat me. I figured that if you manipulated me once, you would do it again."

Touga sighed. "Perhaps I was being a little too bold. But I do have a reputation as a playboy."

"It wasn't your reputation that brought my distrust. It was your actions. Having me become your woman if you won made me think that you were just trying to get what you want."

"I was trying to protect you from Akio. I knew what he was doing. I didn't want to tell you the truth because I knew that it would break your heart. Had I claimed the Rose Bride, Akio would have had no interest in you, and had you been my woman, you would have no interest in Akio."

Utena smiled. "I see. You were protecting me the only way you could think of. I wish I had listened. Then again, it is somewhat your fault; your methods were a little uncalled for."

Touga chuckled. "I guess. But it's who I am. And I don't think you really want me to change. Just like I wouldn't want you to change."

Utena blushed. "Still a womanizer." She said, smirking slightly.

"I mean it!" Touga insisted.

Utena gasped as Touga turned her around to face him. "T-Touga?"

"I meant what I said, Utena, and my feelings for you haven't changed."

"Touga… I… I…"

He took her hand in his. "I know that you were holding out for your prince before, but… can I be your prince now?"

Utena's eyes widened as color filled her cheeks. "You're… you're serious?"

"As I've ever been." Said Touga. "Will you let me be your prince?"

Utena stared into his eyes. She saw no lie in them. Touga waited patiently for her answer.

Finally, a smile crept up Utena's lips. "Ok, Touga. You can be my prince."

Touga smiled. "Thank you."

" _BUT_  don't expect me to start wearing any fancy dresses."

Touga laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said, as they walked hand in hand back to the school.

**THE END**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, that ends that. I'm sorry if the fight scene seemed short, but the duels never really were all that long. Oh, and about the ending, I guess you figured out that I'm an Utena/Touga shipper. I have been since the beginning. So who liked my story? Couldn't you see something like this happening? Since they left the series as a cliffhanger, their basically leaving it up to us to come up with our own ending, so that's what I did. But I want you opinions on it. So leavee a review and thanks for reading.)


End file.
